Talking Hotel Walls
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Scully wants more from Mulder...If Hotel walls could talk, these ones would have one hell of a story to tell...PLS R&R MSR Rated M...Smut... Better than it sounds.


Though the clock that rested on the night stand read twelve twenty three, Scully laid on the hotel bed wide awake. She softly listened to the pouring rain outside the hotel room and glanced out the window on the other side of the room. She shifted to her left side and gave a heavy sigh as she watched the rain drench the windows and everything else outside.

She was sick and tired of lonely nights, such as this, in random hotel rooms, wondering why she was laying alone in bed instead of home, in her own bed; cuddled up next to some strong masculine form for support, comfort and warmth. Before her thought was even finished she knew the answer.

Mulder.

She was so attracted to him, and not just sexually, though he never failed to make her hot down there, she had come to love everything about him. They way he thought, the way he refused to give up when making his point clear, how he stood up for what he believed in, no matter how many people tried to shut him up.

She had once told him she would never put her job on the line for anyone but him. And somewhere along the way, it became so much more than that, FUCK HER JOB! Without him she saw no reason to live. She would now constantly put her _life_ on the line knowing she was safe so long as he said she was.

Almost biblical…if one really sought the connection.

Here a man stood, preaching about his beliefs, those willing to listen...did, but those who refused to believe it, had him crucified. Mulder had been crucified, many times, they had taken him away from the X-Files, closed it down, handed it off to two other agents, taking away his informants, his mother, father and sister. They had even split them up, almost permanently.

And there she stood, believing his every word as if it were the gospel itself. Being eye witness to the proof he preached on about. She watched as they crucified him over and over again, knowing in the end he would only rise twice as strong.

_What doesn't kill you, truly does make you stronger. _

She had seen him at his best, his worst and even broken down, crying. He had tried to hold tears in once finding out about his sister and mother, but she wouldn't let him. That's why they were friends right? To be strong for the other, so that only one was weak.

Didn't the laws of the animal kingdom specify that the predator would only attack when the prey was at its weakest?

She longed to be the strongest so Mulder wouldn't feel the need to bury everything. She tried to be so strong so he would never be attacked. She knew that if she were just a little stronger they wouldn't attack him where it hurt the most. They wouldn't go after her. She knew they meant a lot to each other, she had seen him too many times with a look of failure in his eyes as they caused her pain. She knew they were friends, if not what? They weren't lovers, they had yet to express their feelings through intercourse. If anything they were spiritual lovers, their spirits one in some way or another, never truly destined to be physically joined, but refusing to split now that they had met.

Her mind fell back to Melissa, the woman from the case they once had involving a cult. She had claimed Mulder and herself were soul mates destined to only pass in this life and reunite in another. She scoffed at that, if anyone were spiritual lovers, she would not place her money on Mulder and some strange woman. She hated to sound romantic, especially since her mind was desperately fighting a loosing battle with her heart, but she knew Mulder and her were meant to be. It was Mulder and Scully, not Mulder and some random woman. She didn't know what it was, but they even sounded like they were made for each other.

As much as she hated to admit it, she truly believed Mulder and her were going to die together. If not old, frail and madly in love; then soon. In the heat of a case _they_ would win, and they would die side by side. Scully knew only one thing for sure, she would not do what Melissa did, she would not kill herself and pray for a better life in the next. No! She would live this one at his side, if she only be his partner, she would make the best of it and be sure that when she did die she would be at his side, having done everything to make him see the truth.

One night on a stake out he had thanked her, thanked her for staying with him throughout the years and not leaving at all the chances she had. He wouldn't have blamed her, but she would have blamed herself, she couldn't leave him to fight alone. They would finally have what they wanted, he probably wouldn't be alive now. That night as she sat in the car talking with him he had referred to her as his 'Platonic Life Partner'. She had only stared at him, not sure if he were serious or coming on to her. He was serious. She had smiled, was he really that clueless? Did he not see how much she longed for the 'Platonic' part to leave that title?

But being the woman she was she smiled and told him she wouldn't want to be doing anything else. She had spoke from the heart.

Now she lay here….almost one in the morning, she had longed to get home and to her warm bed.

They had gone to Wisconsin to investigate a string of disappearances in the dairy state of the world. Scully had begin to feel it was a hoax put on by kids, to make it seem as if they were being kidnapped. She would have been right had one of the teens not shown up, with no memory of the months events, slowly one by one all twelve kids had showed up as well, with no memory to any of them.

Mulder had sworn it was abduction. But she had a more logical excuse. The teens had simply left on a road trip after their senior year of high school to party it up. Ashamed and fearing punishment they had lied, but no evidence came forth to provide a substantial amount of evidence to back up anyone's theory and before they could probe any further the parents refused to talk and advised the children to do the same. In short they were kicked out.

Again she found she was tired, but couldn't sleep, her mind kept falling back to Mulder. They had been together seven years and still nothing had come to be. Maybe she was destined to die at his side for his cause. No real meaning to her life. Though she would never admit it, not even to herself, she was coming to find that less and less unappealing, just so long as she died with him in her life. She couldn't imagine it without him.

A Martyr. Dying for a something only they believed in, dying for a cause few actually saw. A true religion, the belief there was more out there than what the world spoke of, ostracizing those who refused to listen to what the rest of the world believed.

As blasphemous as it sounded, Mulder was in some form or another, her religion. Though she was a good catholic girl and firmly believed in God…she also believed in Mulder. She believed one day he would find his proof and show her…and the world he was right all along. And if that day never came he would die trying to make it so. A true martyr. And she was the same, desperately seeking to prove him wrong, but somehow, still believing him for he never failed to leave her questioning her faith in logic.

He never gave up.

When she was younger her male cousin, Zeek, had once told her the only difference between martyrdom and suicide is the press coverage. She had never believed him, being as naïve as she was at the time she thought that suicide was a sin and martyrdom was refusing to give up the faith in God just to live. Better to die with belief still intact. But as time went on and she spent her years with Mulder she saw there was more to it than just that.

If they were to die for everything they believed in, it would be suicide. But she wouldn't change her mind just to live. She couldn't live knowing she would betray the man she had come to love and trust with her very being. Call her suicidal…call her a martyr….she didn't care she would die for Mulder without a second thought…and it almost scared her.

Scully glanced behind her at the clock once again, it was now one twenty six, she gave off a groan of frustration. She should have been asleep, but no, her mind kept wandering back to the man in the room next to hers. She longed to feel him next to her, covering her body with his lips. She longed to feel him inside of her. She threw off the blankets of her body, mad with herself.

Her previous thoughts long gone. Just the feeling of emptiness and longing resided. Only now did she realize how bad the yearning had become.

She was just a week away from starting her menstrual cycle starting all over again. Every month she felt like this, wanting to fuck Mulder until neither one of them could think straight. She knew it was basic biology, she was horny because her body was getting ready to ovulate, even though she no longer had her ova, the body still went through the same chemical imbalance. Due to the ovulation, or lack thereof in her case, her body sought the need to procreate and fertilize what would normally be her healthy ova, resulting in the creation of a fetus, one that would never be.

In other words, she needed a really good fuck and not with just anyone…no her body, her mind, and her heart craved only Mulder.

She would have been saddened over the fact that she never would be mother, if she weren't so horny. She could feel her body growing hotter with every passing second, despite the cold in the low circulated hotel room. She quickly glanced to the closed door that joined her room with Mulder's. She held her breath for a moment trying to listen for any movement on the other side, when she received none she took in a long breath of air.

Content with thinking he was fast asleep she slowly began to unbutton her silk pajama top, slowly letting her hand graze against her newly exposed flesh. She had done this many times, no doubt more times then she had actually experienced the real thing. The whole time Mulder would run through her head, she would imagine it were him doing such acts, instead of herself.

She knew it was pathetic, sad that she had to get her sexual frustrations out with her own hands, but she also knew that if she didn't she'd be bitchy and uptight to Mulder for the next few days. She knew it wasn't fair to him; he didn't deserve her attitude, especially when he had no clue as to why she carried so much resentment towards him.

If only he knew.

She began to wonder if he really was that clueless. She had given him just about every sign to tell him it was ok to approach her in a way that's more than friends, but he never got the hint. She wanted him to one day just close the gap between them take her lips in his and devour her body.

She quickly tossed the pajama top to the floor before letting her fingers graze across her goose-bump riddled breasts. She looked down to her chest. Though it was dark a light from outside the window forced its way through the half open blinds and offered her sight to her own body. Her breasts were full with arousal and ached to be touched. Her nipples were slowly becoming erect pebbles, thanks to the cold of the room.

She took her left nipple in between her thumb and fore finger, gently pulling on the hard flesh making it harder than before. She groaned softly and let out a long breath as her mind ran over images of Mulder's hot mouth causing sensations similar to the ones her hands were causing. She could feel the heat between her legs grow wet with arousal. She allowed her free hand to fall to her right breast where it began to draw small circles around the areola, painfully teasing it to a hard peak.

She moaned softly, the sensation sent a bolt of electricity down past her stomach and to the soft mound between her legs. She made quick work with her hands and began to quickly take off her matching silk pajama bottoms, throwing them mindlessly to the floor a few feet from the top, long since forgotten. While her left hand still played with her nipple she let the right one drift down her stomach and rest atop the waistband of her panties. The black lace ones she wore only for Mulder, in hopes one day he would get a good look.

One never knew when the mosquitoes would bite.

In one swift movement she arched her body upward and quickly pulled off the lace material with both hands, throwing it to join the rest of her clothes on the darkened floor. She lay there naked as the day she was born, though her body much more mature. Her breasts were erect and perky, awaiting release. Her breathing was off beat as her right hand fell to the valley between her open legs.

She dipped a finger in, soaking it her juices and the heat that radiated from there. Her eyes widened and a loud moan escaped her mouth as she ran her finger tip over the bundle of nerves. She quickly pushed her finger down more and pulled it out softly, only to plunge it once again between her lips. She pulled out and just as quickly plunged two fingers deep into herself, softly moving her hips to meet her hand thrust for thrust. Her free hand fondled her breasts as she closed her eyes and imagined it was Mulder buried deep inside of her while his mouth suckled her nipple.

She could see him behind her closed eyes, naked and sweaty. His muscles moving with each thrust he forced into her. His body asking to be taken and hers desperately trying to receive everything he had to offer.

"Oh Mulder." She breathed softly, letting her right hand join her left between her legs.

She began to slowly rub her clit while her hips moved at a quick pace with her left hand. The faster her hips moved the faster she rubbed the small bud between her legs, matching the speed with her hips. Soon her body tensed up and her hands slowed. Her head rolled off to the side, eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open in a silent scream as the pressure built up. She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers and her stomach clenching in ecstasy.

"OH GOD MULDER!" She meant for the outburst to be quieter than it was, but she was sure she didn't wake him.

As she came down from her orgasm she let her hands fall from her body and onto the bed, letting her body relax. Normally she would be tired after getting off, but not this time, she was wide awake. She figured it was because her hands could not provide the same extensive workout that two people in the throws of passion could.

She lay there for a few minutes, covered in the hotel comforter up to her neck. She had decided against getting back into her clothes. It was almost one fifteen, and she was sure nobody unexpected would enter her room. She was going to try sleep again when her eyes unexpectedly fell to the joining door. Though dark she could see it looked the same, unmoved. She softly rested her head back and was about to find sleep until a voice broke the silence, and stopped her heart.

"Scully?" It was male, she knew that, and from the sounds of it, its owner was lost or desperately confused.

She didn't move, hoping Mulder had figured her asleep and gone off to bed himself. She just prayed he hadn't seen nor heard her. But of course he had, if not both he must have at least heard her. Why else would he be calling her name at two seventeen in the morning?

She stayed still on the bed, too scared to move and listened for any movement. When all she could hear was silence, she was sure he was gone and turned her head, gazing to the door yet again. This time it was wide open and her partner stood there looking at her. All she could see was his well muscled chest darkened by the shadows of the room. He took a step forward once they made eye contact, as if it were the only permission he needed to approach her.

And truth be told, it was.

Though still dark she could tell from the lights outside streaming in that he was fully erect. Her eyes widened, she had never thought him to be so big. She had seen him naked before, she had even seen his manhood before, but never erect and at full attention. Never had she thought that Fox Mulder was well endowed, mainly because she had never seen him with a hard on. Had she would've been graced with that pleasure she was sure she would have jumped him wherever they were.

He quietly approached her bed and sat on the edge once she had moved over. She didn't want to be too close to him, maybe he hadn't seen her, maybe her screaming had just woken him up, maybe he didn't know she was naked under the blankets. But she knew believing that was useless, he was looking at her with a gaze of lust, hidden beneath that she could have sworn she saw something else, something deeper. Not to mention his hard erection she saw, he wouldn't be that turned on unless he saw something, and she knew he hadn't been watching any porn. She had been laying in that bed for two hours listening only to the rain and her breathing.

"Mulder I…" She whispered so softly, unsure of how to approach the topic of conversation or even if there was one to be had.

"Don't say anything Scully." He muttered cutting her off. "You're body has said more than enough." He lowered his head down to capture hers in a soft kiss, almost testing the waters.

As their lips touched, Scully could have sworn she heard bells ringing and saw fireworks exploding behind her eyes. Outside thunder crashed and lightening pierced the night, giving her a moment to really look at him. His hand lightly brushed her cheek and fell to her exposed shoulder, tracing small circles on the bare skin.

"Oh God." She muttered once he had pulled away, she was out of breath and she could feel the heat growing once again between her legs.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He whispered into her ear.

"What was holding you back?" She questioned placing her hand on his bare chest to run her finger tips along his toned body. Seeing him, more than feeling him.

"I was never sure you felt the same." He said pecking her lips once more.

"And you are now?" She questioned looking up to him, sarcasm ruled her voice.

"Well its not everyday you see your partner getting off to thoughts of you." He joked, his chuckle was soft but slightly unsure.

"How do you know I was thinking of you?" She asked lowering her head, her fears confirmed.

"I heard you scream my name." He looked down to her confused before lifting her head to make eye contact, even in the dark the love behind the others eyes was so clear to see. "There is nothing to be ashamed about, Scully. I'd be a liar if I said I never did anything like that. You're all I think about."

As she looked up to him a smile grazed her lips, her body ached to be touched. To be loved by this man. She felt his erection lightly graze her side as she moved closer to him, seeking solace in his eyes.

"You're a sick man, Mulder." She whispered so softly, a wicked grin settled smugly on her face. She then leaned upwards to kiss him, her bare breast slipping out from under her armor of the blanket to lightly brush his bare chest in the process. She moaned softly at the contact of skin on skin and felt his breathing stop as her lips barely touched his. The kiss was tender at first, but grew with passion as Mulder climbed under the covers to join his naked partner. She turned on her side so she was facing him and slowly let her hands run down his body, finding pleasure in how his muscles moved as she ran her hands over them gently. She felt his erection now pushed into her stomach and longed to have it in her place of desire. "Take these off." She muttered pulling on the waistband at his hips. He lifted his hips and helped her pull them down and throw them to the floor where her pajamas were left not long ago.

They embraced one another and lay on the bed wrapped in the others arms, their hips pushed into the others. Scully kissed Mulder passionately, every so often one of them moaning in pleasure as their pelvis's involuntarily grinded against the other, teasing them both. She sighed deeply when he found the spot on her neck, just below the left ear and sucked it for a good while. She pushed her chest into his, letting her hardened nipples run along his well muscled chest.

"Mulder…." She breathed his name and lightly pulled on his bottom lips, softly nibbling it before moving him onto his back and throwing a leg to the other side of his waist. She climbed over him, straddling his hips with her legs. She moaned as she could feel his erection pushing into her leg.

She placed soft kisses along his chest, gently licking one of his nipples. Loving the sound that escaped from the back of his throat.

"I want the light on." He said reaching over to the nightstand to bathe the room in a yellow glow. "I want to see every inch of you." He said kissing her lips. "I want to remember every detail." Another kiss. "I want to know this is really happening." Another kiss. "I want to see your face as you come." A longer, more aggressive kiss. "I want to see what I do to you." He kissed her hard, and quickly flipped them over.

He began to make his way down her neck, but stopped mid journey. Scully had her eyes closed and was softly moaning as he sucked on her neck, mere inches from her necklace. When she felt him stop she looked into his eyes and saw a saddened Mulder looking back at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked unsure, had she upset him? Was her body not good enough for him? Did she disgust him? Was he beginning to regret this? Did he not see her as anything more than a co-worker? Was she stupid to believe they could ever be more than friends? That they were soul mates and destined to be together? She could feel her heart break and immediately regretted letting the walls around her heart down for this man, she hated herself for trusting him with everything she had to offer, here he lay…ready to deny it. She wanted nothing more than to kick him out, turn off the lights and forget it had ever happened.

Sensing her body tense he spoke softly.

"I can't do this…" She felt her heart break and stop, her body drained of color and it suddenly go from hot to cold in under three seconds. "…if this is just a one time thing." He continued, she could feel the heat return and her heart start to beat again. "I can't do this once and return to normal as if nothing happened."

She quickly lowered her lips onto his and kissed him feverishly. The panic long gone, happy she could let her heart open for him. Ecstatic she could trust him to take her and treat her right, to willingly take what she had to offer and not misuse it.

"Good, because neither can I." She muttered; he smiled from ear to ear at her, happy this was not just a one night stand.

He quickly lowered his head and began back on the path his mouth was making not too long ago.

"Oh god Mulder. Yes." She moaned as he took her nipple between his teeth and began to softly tug on it. Much like she had done with her fingers earlier.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered running his rough, chapped fingers along her nipple, lightly scraping it and teasing it to a harder peak. "I knew you were beautiful, but my God Scully…" He trailed off as he moved down her stomach, lightly placing kisses here and licks there.

"Mulder…" She breathed, her head was swimming, she could not believe this was actually happening, that after seven years of looking at her partner out of the corner of her eye, after seven years of mentally undressing him and having her way with him, he was finally naked and in bed with her. Causing her sensations she hadn't felt in years.

She couldn't believe that after all their time on the X-Files she could finally place her thoughts to rest, finally have what she had only dreamed and ached for, for so long. She knew that this was it, a moment that would forever bind their souls, and there was nobody to stop them….no reason not to continue, but every reason to go forward.

She looked down to see his face down on her stomach, placing kisses all around her bare torso. He looked up and her and smiled before taking his hand from her breast and bringing it down to her aching sex. He smiled devilishly as he took his finger and slowly placed it inside of her. Her body arched forward, the sensation was far better than she had originally thought and had ever been able to cause herself personally.

He wiggled his finger around, teasing her, before pulling it out and smiling wickedly at her.

"You're so wet." He said, she merely nodded her head in agreement, unable to trust her own voice. He slowly placed his finger into his mouth, sucking her juices off of it, she watched him intensively, licking her own lips. "You taste so good." He said once he had pulled his finger out.

He gave her a seductive look before lowering his head between her legs. She watched with an intensive stare as his head disappeared between her legs. Her head rolled back and her eyes closed as she felt his tongue slide out and slowly move upward along the line of her lips, not yet breaking through, but still tasting her juices. She knew she was wet, she felt her arousal seeping through her lower lips before Mulder had lowered his head and licked it up.

"Oh God Mulder…." Scully let her hand roam down her body until her fingers fell into his hair. She rubbed his scalp, as the pleasurable sensations racked through her body.

Mulder softly sucked on her clit, lightly biting down every now and then as her hips would jerk forward and into his face.

"Fuck Mulder…you feel so good." She slurred through lust, her legs open wider and offered him better access. He lowered his body down more, letting his tongue dart out and follow the same actions he had watched her fingers take.

As his tongue moved in and out of her, his nose lightly bumped the spot where he had paid so much attention to only moments before. He could feel her getting close, he could feel her walls throbbing around his face.

"No Mulder please." He stopped to look her in the face, she was begging him with her eyes. "When I come I want you to be in me." He smiled at her, happy to see her walls fall down around her heart, letting him in. He had never seen her so unguarded and so trusting, almost childlike.

"Now Doctor Scully, you of all people should know that the female body can experience multiple orgasms while the male only one." He said smiling at her. She smiled back before throwing her head back once again and closing her eyes as his finger began to quickly rub her clit once again while his other hand feverishly pumped in and out, fucking her into oblivion. "Come for me Scully, let go and come for me."

"Mu…Mul…." She was breathing heavily her whole body moved with each intake of breath until finally her walls clenched around Mulder's fingers. Her legs squeezed shut as her hand fell to his head again and grabbed on to his hair, tightly holding it in her fist. "FOOOOOX!" She screamed, her body slowly lowered back onto the bed and relaxed as her orgasm came to an end. She released his hair and locked eyes with him.

Mulder climbed back up her body and kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers, she could taste herself on his mouth and loved how they tasted together.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, once he had pulled away. His face fell in confusion, he silently prayed she wasn't regretting what they were doing.

"For what?" He asked hoping with every fiber of his being she wouldn't say what he feared.

"For calling you Fox." He felt his heart return to normal and wanted to laugh. She wasn't regretting everything, she was still there, she had only gotten caught up in the passion and blurted out his first name and she knew that he didn't like being called by it. She felt bad, but he didn't care, she could call him 'Dog Shit' for all he cared just so long as she was still with him and never left. Truth be told when he had heard his name fall from her lips, he was sure there was no better name his parents could have bestowed upon him. It sounded like heaven coming from her mouth. "I wasn't thinking Mulder…I'm sorry, I know how much you hate that name." He looked into her eyes, she was rambling on, no doubt confused about his silence.

He quickly placed his lips over hers, shutting her up. He kissed her passionately, letting her know he didn't care, letting her know she turned him on, and whatever happened nothing would change the way he felt.

"You can call me whatever you want…" He pecked her lips softly before emphasizing. "_Whatever_…you want."

"I love you." She whispered, he looked in her eyes searching for the truth, and found everything he longed to see.

"I love you too." He whispered back, he meant every word of it. "God I love you."

She smiled and giggled softly, happy they had finally gotten everything out in the open. She moved her body closer to his and softly kissed his lips. Her hand fell on his chest and slowly made its journey down his body to the hard member pressing into her hip. Their lips never separating, Scully took him in her hand and began to slowly stroke him. He groaned into their kiss and softly bucked his hips into her hand.

"Mulder…..you're so big." She mumbled moving her hand up and down his length.

She watched as his eyes closed and listened as he groaned, moaning her name as she lowered her head to take him in her mouth. She ran her tongue along the tip before taking him all the way in, she looked up to him and smiled as her mouth began the journey her hands had taken only seconds prior. Her head bobbed up and down while her teeth followed the path, massaging his shaft. Her hand fell to his sack and she massaged it, her nails adding to the assault.

She felt his body tense and knew he was close.

"Scully, please. I can't hold on much longer." He begged looking down to her. She would have continued, giving him a piece of his own delicious medicine, but she knew that she wanted him coming in her. She slowly pulled her mouth off of him, sucking up whatever mess she managed to make before climbing back up the bed to meet his waiting lips. "I love you." He muttered pulling her close.

Scully quickly climbed on top of Mulder and smiled when he grabbed her hips in his hands. He lifted her body upwards only to slowly bring her down, impaling her on his erection. They both gasped in unison at the feeling of them finally becoming one person. Scully was the first to move, she moved her hips at a steady pace, adjusting herself to his size before feeling comfortable enough to enjoy what was happening.

"Are you ok?" He asked seeing a slight look of discomfort on her face.

"Yeah…" She muttered, eyes closed as she rocked her hips from side to side. "Its been a long time." She paused to move her hips some more before speaking again. "I wasn't aware at how big you really were." She flashed him a seductive smile, but despite the compliment he could tell she was in some pain.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked afraid he'd hurt her.

"Good God, no Mulder. You feel so good in me. I just need a moment." She quickly spat out, hoping he would see this was what she really did want.

"Just let me know when." He said kissing her lips as he fought with all his might not to buck upwards into her. He knew it had been a while for her, she was tight and the last thing he wanted was to rush her and make her bleed. Nothing says 'let's go again' like a rough first time.

He watched her with an intensive gaze until she started to roll her hips in a circle. He could tell by the look in her eyes she was past the discomfort and finally starting to feel the joy. He would have sworn she was a virgin if he didn't know better, but because he did, he could tell it had been a good ten years since she had last done this.

He watched her bounce above him, her breasts bouncing up and down with the rest of her body. He watched her enjoy herself before lifting his hand up to grab onto her breast, lightly pinching her nipples.

She occasionally let out an 'Oh Mulder' or 'God yes' every now and then, he took it as a good sign and in one swift movement had them flipped over so he was now on top of her. He studied her eyes before moving. What he saw there was the most amazing sight to ever be seen, so much love, so much trust. His heart overflowed knowing it was all for him.

His lips met hers in a long kiss before he looped his arms under her legs and lifted them up, pushing him even deeper into the recesses of her core. He could tell she loved this new position because her eyes rolled back before closing and her teeth dug so hard into her lower lip he was sure she would break the skin.

With this as a sign of approval to continue he carefully pulled out of her and thrust himself back in. He loved the feeling of her surrounding him in a way he thought he'd never get to experience. His pace was slow at first, but gained speed as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Oh Mulder…Oh…you feel so good….Please…..more."

At this point he was slamming so hard into her he was sure he'd break her. Well, well, well it appeared his tough Scully liked rough sex. He smiled at the new piece of information and quickly tucked it away for later use. And he knew there would be a later to use it for.

"God Scully….you feel so tight…..So good."

"Harder." She demanded, his thrusting quickened, he could tell he was near, and from the way her walls were beginning to clench, so was she. "Harder Mulder…I'm almost there."

Beads of sweat covered their bodies as he pulled out once more only to slam back into her, her walls closing in on his erection. He felt his sac tighten and soon he felt nothing but pure ecstasy as he emptied his hot seed into her awaiting womb. Together they came in a wave of pleasure, screaming the others name.

As their bodies returned to normal, Mulder flipped them over once more so that he was holding her in his embrace, still connected at the hips. Their breathing was heavy, but they remained still until it found its normal pace.

"God Mulder…." Scully was the first to speak from his chest. "That was amazing."

"That was heaven." He muttered kissing her sweat soaked face.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, feeling what she had originally sought on her own…sleep.

"Get some rest Scully." He muttered stroking her hair back from her face.

"We'll have to get up soon and head home." He said looking out the window, though still dark out, he could tell it wouldn't be long before the sun was peaking through the blinds. Though it had rained the previous day, he was almost positive the sun would be out in the morning.

He felt her body relax and her breathing find a slow pace before he knew she was asleep. He then closed his eyes and found sleep easily for the first time in a long time. He knew that from that moment on sleep would no longer be an issue, so long as his red haired angel was next to him.

He loved her, and now he knew she loved him.

He would give up the entire X-Files division, just to make sure she was safe. And that scared him. He could not live without her, he would die for sure. He only hoped their enemies didn't find out, he would die for her.

"I love you Scully." He muttered into the early morning and allowed his mind and body to be at peace next to the love of his life. If hotel walls could talk, these ones would have one hell of a story to tell.

**As always I don't own the X-Files….I know sad right? **

**Please review and be on the lookout for my new story Called 'The Electric Chapel.' Let me know if I still got it or if its been so long that my writing has gone south. Love you guys.**


End file.
